


Ice Cream Flavors

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexul, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Ice Cream, Ice cream flavors are play ons as sexuality, It’s all a massive prank, Lesbian, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: They were supposed to get their respective ice cream flavors when things went crazy.





	Ice Cream Flavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYourEverydayTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/gifts).



It was a hot day, a really fucking hot day. So of course the assumed thing to do was to visit the local ice cream shop and purchase some delectable cold chocolate preferably, ice cream. 

The four of them, Sam, Dean, Cas and Charlie all decided it was the best idea to do just that. 

“I’m getting the gayest fucking thing I can. I want it to be like fucking tie dyed rainbow ass colors with tons of sprinkles on top. I swear to God if they don’t have rainbow sprinkles I’m going to sue them.” Charlie was very enthusiastic when it came to her gay ice cream colors.

Dean chuckled and shrugged, “they should have them. They usually do-”

 

“Yeah, usually, what if today they don’t” She argued. 

Dean just shook his head, “I’m going for chocolate, can’t beats vanilla, although sometimes I like chocolate…”

Sam huffed, “mhm yeah Dean, totally better. Definitely, nothing is better than vanilla. You are right, you and your choices are superior.”

Dean zoinked his head to look at his younger brother, “what the heck did you just say to me?”

Sam shrugged and looked away, “nothin” 

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked to the quite quiet Castiel, who was currently dragging his feet in the dirt as they walked. 

“Why are you sad? Can’t decide on a flavor?” Charlie asked.

He shrugged, “I like all of them and none of them at the same time.” He explained.

Charlie cocked an eyebrow and huffed, “I have no clue what that means. But welcome to the ice cream club!”

They got to the ice cream placed, ordered their ice creams and sat down to eat them.

Charlie took the biggest bite she could of out of her multicolored rainbow string led ice cream. She had ordered tons of different flavors and then repeatedly smashed them together to create the ultimate gay ice cream.

In her own words, it was truly glorious.

Dean on the other had got a half and half, chocolate and vanilla ice cream. His favor. 

Sam opted for vanilla to stay Christian. 

And Cas decided that he was just going to occasionally steal some of Dean’s ice cream when he wasn’t looking. 

But one time Cas went to scoop some of Dean’s ice cream out when he was caught.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing! Why are you eating all the chocolate!”

Cas, baffled, she started at Dean. Not exactly sure how to defend himself.

Charlie pshed and waved her hand, “he’s taste testing Dean. We all do it!”

“Fine! Then you know what-!” Dean reaches across the table and took a spoonful of Sam’s vanilla ice cream. 

Sam, outraged screamed. “What the fuck Dean?! You have your own vanilla!” As retaliation he took a scoop of Dean’s chocolate. “How does that feel, jerk!” 

Charlie, the intellectual, took a scoop from her ice cream and plopped it into Sam’s, then Dean’s and then flung it at Cas.

“Now we’ve all shared ours.”


End file.
